iseemfunpodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6
Episode 6: Believing in Ghosts Release Date June 12, 2013 Summary Jen sits in bed to talk to you about her experiences with the supernatural or coincidence or tricks our minds play, and makes a correction from last week's episode involving a drunken night in Canada and a tattle-tale. Notes 0:00 - 0:45 Jen yells in a Boston accent. 0:45 - 4:52 Jen pats her bed and then does a retraction on Episode 5, she says that she did get drunk once in high school. She talks about the terms 'dovetail' and 'waterslide' in relation to writers rooms. 4:52 - 15:00 Jen tells a story about getting drunk and smoking french cigarettes in Quebec when she was 16 on a field trip. She gives a shout out to her Nana. She talks about the old days when people used to hijack planes. She brings up 9/11. 15:00 - 18:24 Jen talks about a popular, mommish girl in school who told on her for drinking on the field trip and the slumber parties that she used to have. 18:24 - 34:39 Jen gets into this weeks podcast subject: Ghosts. She talks about beliefs. Jen imitates a fax machine. Jen was brought up in a household where she was told that ghosts are real and that their house was haunted. She tells some childhood ghost stories, including one about the one armed blacksmith that lived in their house, which was built in 1812. She imitates her mother yelling at her father for getting aluminum siding and disqualifying their house from the . 34:39 - 43:13 Jen talks about her Nana dying and the energy of kitchen collages. She asked her Nana to promise to haunt her. She talks about some crazy coincidences involving her Nana's death. 43:13 - 47:07 Jen rants about people who say they don't believe in ghosts. Jen talks about why she doesn't believe in ghosts and why she would hate to be one. She doesn't think it would be fun to be a ghost and the concept of being one sounds lonely and terrifying. 47:07 - 49:08 Jen talks more about the energy of homes and comedy rooms. She says this may be the most boring episode of her podcast. 49:08 - 50:40 Jen talks about her recent great shows at in Toronto. She says someone burped loudly during her show, a woman put her feet up on the stage, and someone corrected one of her jokes. 50:40 - 53:00 Jen says she wants to tell us a story and then says she isn't going to tell it. She thanks everyone for listening to her podcast, she enjoys it and thinks it gives people who like her a chance to get to know her better. She says she feels like she says 'Who cares?' a lot. 53:00 - 55:27 Plugs. She says she will be doing her third and last . Quotes "I think ghosts are fun" "Eventually your grandparents just...you know you're talking to a corpse. Like, you can already see their soul kind of leaving their eyes and you're just talking to a body that's decaying rapidly by the hour." "It's not my business if there's a God." "I know matter cannot be destroyed, technically, but if you cremate someone's body and then throw it into the ocean, they are gone." Category:Episodes